


Change

by Omegazes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, Blood and Injury, Discrimination, Hybrids, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegazes/pseuds/Omegazes
Summary: Under the control of the Laurel King, humans and animal hybrids do not live in harmony. Many hybrids wish to change this, whether it be through violence or democracy, only time will tell. Follow our group of heroes in their journey to make a better world for themselves where they can live peacefully with humans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Change

A crash outside his house woke Dream from his sleep, causing the man to sit up in his bed as he wiped sleep from his eyes. He paid no mind to the commotion that was currently happening in the village streets, this was a common occurrence and he had begun using it as his signal to wake up. Turning to his left he placed his bare feet on the wood floors of his home before stopping cold. There was a weight on his back that didn't belong, something that wasn't there when he fell asleep for the night. Reaching behind him slowly with his right hand, Dream felt the smooth texture of a bird's feathers in his hand. Swiftly recoiling at the touch, he placed his head in his hands, muttering quickly to himself. 

"This is just a dream. This isn't real. I'll wake up soon and they'll be gone. This isn't happening." 

Dream spoke to himself quickly and with urgency, pinching his arms in an attempt to wake himself up. Dream reached behind him a few more times and after coming back feeling feathers each time, he knew this was reality. He had heard stories of hybrids receiving their animal traits later in life, but Dream never thought it would happen to him. His parents were human, he lived in a human town, he had never even met a hybrid. All Dream knew about them was from information from their king, how they were foul monsters who were constantly trying to take his crown. Dream didn't think that all hybrids were monsters, wanting to meet one before he made assumptions, but he knew his town did and he knew he had to get out of here before they found out what he was. Whatever he was. 

Shaking himself out of his shock, Dream jumped from his bed and began digging through his limited clothing. Anything that would cover the wings up. Dream soon settled on a black shirt and a large dark green cloak he had. Taking a knife from one of his tables, Dream got to work in cutting out an opening in the back of his shirt, something large enough he could fit the wings through without having to keep them crushed under fabric. He made quick work of slipping the shirt on after carving out basically the entire back of his shirt, but got stuck trying to get the wings through. He couldn't control the wings enough to move them into the hole and Dream must have looked like a pitiful sight as he tried to move the wings through the makeshift shirt hole with his hands. It was an arduous dew minutes, but Dream was eventually able to move the wings through and fold them against his back as best as possible. Quickly throwing the cloak over himself, Dream was on the move gathering items again. 

Dream was ready to leave ten minutes later; a brown bag filled to the brim with food, water, limited medical supplies, and money. A dagger was strapped to his right hip and his iron sword strapped alongside it. Dream was ready and he hoped his escape would be quick and painless. No one would miss him anyways. His parents had died when he was young and he was taken in by his village's orphanage until he was old enough to work. He had been forced to live on his own since. Yeah, no one would miss him. 

Dream threw his hood up before leaving his house for what would probably be the last time. Dream glanced around as he walked through the street, keeping his head down as he walked as quickly as he could towards the village gates. Dream didn't know what he would do after he left, maybe go to Fawn Lily, a hybrid-safe town towards the North of the Laurel Kingdom. He had no clue how to get there from his village Dusk Rose, but that would be a later problem. All of these thoughts raced through Dream's mind as he approached the gates, spotting two armored guards leaning on the outer walls. 

"Where are you headed Dream," Dream hears one of them ask, raising his head from the ground to take in the guard who was speaking. The man had dark brown hair and the beginnings of a beard growing. He had an iron sword strapped to his side that Dream continued eyeing. 

"I'm headed out of the village for a few days. The butcher let me off for a few days and I'd like some new scenery," Dream says, speaking quickly, glancing away from the guard as he spoke, eyeing the other man who was moving towards Dream.

"That's awfully strange. I've never heard of Boris giving multiple days off," the other guard notes, a shorter red head who was stockier than his partner and was sporting a large, bushy beard. 

Dream goes to reply before he's stopped by a sword swinging towards his right shoulder. He just barely dodged it, pulling out his sword as he did so. The guards weren't trying to speak to him anymore, Dream saw why as he glanced at his surroundings. A large brown and pale white feather was lying on the ground right next to where Dream just stood. The guards knew. 

Dream was forced away from the gates as the guards advanced on him, looking between the two guards who had their swords drawn. His only option was to run. He just had to find a way to get past these guards. 

"You aren't getting out of this city alive," the red head growls at Dream, the two guards swinging at him simultaneously. Dream is able to block one sword with his and earned a slice on his left cheek from the dark brown haired guard's weapon, unable to dodge both. The only consolation to this situation was that the guards were slow and he was fast. All he needed was an opening to slip through them. 

Dream's mind was racing as he dodged and blocked hits, getting sliced a few more times before he had an idea. The red head had slowly started moving behind him, leaving a larger opening straight for the village gates. He would just have to go straight through the sword's path. Sounds easy enough. 

Dream swings his sword towards the brown haired guard's sword arm, the blow causing the man to lose his grip. His back exposed, the other man cuts into Dream's right side, causing him to gasp in pain. He pushes it to the back of his mind and runs towards the gates, exiting through them and into the forest outside of the village, not stopping until the village was out of sight. Blood seeping through his right hand as he put pressure on the cut on his side.

Dream eventually finds a cave that he slides into, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. He drops into a sitting position, ripping off his cloak as he did. Dream digs into his bag for his water, pouring it over the worst of his cuts before grabbing his cloth bandages to wrap around his side. His first day as a hybrid and he's already going to have scars. Dream sighs, he wouldn't die from these wounds, he'd just be in pain for a while. Dream still didn't know what type of hybrid he was, but frankly he didn't care until he took a hard earned nap. He moves his cloak into a pile and turns to his side, finding a comfortable position to sleep in before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for checking out my work! You'll find out what type of bird Dream is next chapter I promise! If you'd like some background info, hybrid lists, check out my tumblr @omegazes! Any guesses on what type of bird Dream is or who we'll meet next? Let me know!


End file.
